


The Rising Dead

by PumpkinsGuts



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Author is trans, Body Modification, Breeding Kink, Clothed Sex, Come Swallowing, Consensual, Creampie, Cum Swallowing, Double Dick, Double Penetration, FTM, Face-Fucking, Happy Ending, Lots of Cum, M/M, MONSTER FUCKER, Mild breeding kink, Morning After, Necromancy, Other, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spitroasting, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Transgender friendly, Zombie, cervix peneetration, it isnt too gross i promise, necromancer - Freeform, nice ending, nothing crazy, spell casting, spells, up against a wall, zombie fucker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinsGuts/pseuds/PumpkinsGuts
Summary: Necromancer wants to bone down but who needs to meet people when you could just make one? set in current day, well not CURRENT current since I wrote this in a pre-virus world. I'll probably add another chapter eventually
Relationships: Human/Non-Human, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Human Character/Original Non-Human Character, human/zombie, original trans male character/original non-human male character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	1. First Zombie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trans and I try to make my work as trans-friendly as possible. Enjoy some wholesome zombie fuckin'
> 
> ****Do not read or interact if you are under 18****

A full moon blessed the sky tonight, but dark clouds loomed in the distance. They'll cover what light is left soon enough. 

A young man with fair skin and dark hair sits on the cabin floor. He's wearing only a thin blanket over his boney shoulders. Two scars grace the curve of his pecs, his genitals pressed against the wooden panels of the floor. He wishes the floor was smoother but the feel of his wet opening sliding a little bit on the wood makes him even wetter.

This young man, aged at 25, dabbles in necromancy and other dark arts. In preparation for tonight's full moon, he has done some… unsavory magic recently. Nothing over the top for what necromancers are known for, but still not great. All he wants is to be mercilessly fucked against a wall until he can't remember his own name. Is that too much to ask? Rather than get out and meet people, he's decided to just make one— a person, that is. It seems easier, even if tinder and grindr are active in the nearby city, he would have to meet people and TALK to them... Yeah, this is definitely easier.

He's sure of his preparations. The lights are low, the fire is burnt out, and a slight draft hits his wet spot between his legs. He waits. It starts to rain outside, slow at first but pouring now. Lightning strikes and thunder claps right after the other. Oh he can feel it happening! More lightning, more thunder. He thought of opening up YouTube and playing  _ Thriller  _ but that felt too cheesy. The door is unlocked, the wind rushing in-between the edges cause the whole door to rattle . The rattling from wind takes a sharp turn into banging. The wind wouldn't do this, not in the middle of the woods. It isn't strong enough. The door creaks and moans and the banging begins is suddenly harsh knocks— more like punches. The necromancer holds his breath as his fingers go into his slit, twisting around in there, sloshing the warm wet to get him even wetter. 

With the biggest lightning strike yet, a roar of thunder matches up with the door breaking off its hinges and crashing into the floor. The power goes out. A cooler breeze shifts in, hitting his bare skin and getting his hair to stand on end. His teeth clatter as he attempts to cover more of his skin with his insufficiently sized cloak. The cold is secondary, what's really making him shiver is the figure in the doorway. A large, slightly off in frame man is covered in mud and soaking wet. His clothes look like they've been buried for half a decade, ragged and torn, caked in mud. He wears a loose, white shirt with puffy sleeves. Old fashioned, like you would see at a renaissance festival. His dark, tight linen pants lie low on his hip. His skin resembles stone in every sense of the word, with chunks of skin rotted away on what skin is exposed. His mess of dark brown hair decorates his stern but vacant face.

He stumbles in, groaning like, well, a zombie. His muddied boots drag across the clean cabin floor, as more wind, rain, and some dead leaves scatter into the entrance. The necromancer fingers himself with one hand, and flicks his wrist from his freehand at the entrance of the cabin, fixing and shutting the cabin door with the deft precision one would expect from magic. 

"Can't have that draft—" he says through shallow breaths. The zombie continues to clamber towards the young man, and with more magic gestures, he has the zombie's gross shoes removed, the majority of the mud from him, and a good dusting. The zombie doesn't seem to notice as he draws ever closer. The necromancer gets to his feet without looking away, his fragile body on display as he drops his cloak. 

"No mind control from here on out. I brought you to life, I ordered you here, now you're free of will." The necromancer smiles and opens his arms. "I've  _ always _ wanted to have a zombie fuck me." He says, grinning ear to ear. His heartbeat is pounding with the storm outside as the zombie doesn't stop, in fact he's picked up the pace. It isn't long before they meet, the zombie pushes the necro against the wall. His jaw, unhinged and with holes showcasing the dry muscles underneath his skin, wraps around the necro's neck. A slimy greenish-grey tongue lapping up at his neck and Adam's apple. The necromancer gasps at the enthusiasm, feeling his already dripping self get more wet. The zombie is a head taller than the magic user, and starts to lift him up against the wall to get the necromancer closer to his height. Despite being pinned, the necro manages to slip a hand in-between them and unbuckle the zombie's belt, frantically untying the cord that is keeping the zombie's crotch inside of the fabric.

The pants were out of the way but now some stained small clothes were obscuring the view. He could feel it, the cock was happy to escape the pants, and even without blood flowing through him he was nice and erect. The zombie switches directions and moves his long, slimy tongue to the inside of the necromancer's mouth. The necro sucks on it and kisses back with all of his body, grinding up against this brick shit house of a man that has him pinned against his wooden cabin wall. With some effort and a snap of fabric, the necro manages to free the zombie's hard cock. It presses against the necromancer's lower stomach. It's a bit cold but still warmer than expected, and a bead of pre-cum is already glossing the tip. He's never wanted anything inside of him more than he does right now.

The necromancer stops gorging himself on the other's tongue and brings his lips to the zombie's holey ear. "Please" he whispers, then bites the zombie's ear, gently tugging. The zombie hikes him up with surprising strength for a corpse, propping his knees up and resting the necromancer right over the head of his cock. "Please— OH!" The zombie let's the necromancer drop onto his hard, undead cock. 

"Ah-" the necromancer cries out, and bites the zombie's shoulder. The zombie moans back and thrusts his hips to the necromancer's movements.

"Is that all you got? I want you to  _ ruin _ me." The necromancer says panting. The zombie seems to hear that loud and clear. His stance widens and he bucks his hips with a little more gusto. Without a real body, his stamina seems endless. The necromancer moans into his neck, biting down on his shoulder again, this time breaking the skin and sinking into the dead flesh of his lover. The zombie's hands that are holding the necro by his legs, creep up to groping his ass. The necromancer has a smaller butt and the zombie has huge hands, so his cheeks fit nicely in the dead man's palms. One of his rotting fingers wiggles his way into the necromancer's ass hole, and he starts pumping it in rhythm to his thrusts. 

The necromancer only digs his teeth in deeper as the zombie adds another finger and starts scissoring his tight asshole loose. His other hand's fingers join and the necromancer squeals, biting a bit too hard, tearing off a hunk of dusty, dry flesh from his date. He promptly spits it out.

"Uh, uh, uh, sorry-! Hah, hah, oh—! I didn't, huh, mean to—" before he can finish his pleasure filled apology the zombie slithers his tongue back into his creator's mouth. He goes deeper this time, pulsing in and out of his throat. The human doesn't gag, even when he feels it slip into his esophagus. Unable to continue speaking, he just moans into the zombie's mouth and the monster continues to fuck him silly. 

All at once the tongue recedes and the zombie's dick pulls out. The necromancer is out of breath but manages to speak up, saying "Are- are you done already?" Unable to hide the disappointment in his voice. The zombie doesn't answer him as he gently sets his quivering, naked fuck toy on the cabin floor. This is the first chance the necromancer gets to see the zombie's cock. It's about average. The necromancer used a numbing spell on his holes before he started tonight, expecting something bigger. 

The zombie isn't done, the necro soon finds out, as he fiddles with his shirt to get it off. He gives up rather quickly and rips it down the center, showing off his decaying torso. This zombie in life must've been a farmer or something because there was solid muscle mass underneath the grey skin. Apparently he lost all patience he had on the shirt, and didn't bother removing the torn shirt or his pants, still hugging his fantastic ass. Before he could move any closer, the necromancer lifted his hand and touched his zombie dick. A soft blue glow came from his palm, and the zombie's cock started to expand rapidly. It looked as though the flesh underneath was growing just a bit faster, as the holes in the skin widened and stretched. Now this grey cock was as big as his forearm, the skin just bursting in certain spots. The same mbie was admiring his new member as the necromancer used another spell and the whole thing slicked up with lube. 

"That's more like it." The necromancer said with lidded eyes. He wanted to stuff it in his mouth, but the zombie had other plans. He lifts the necromancer with ease and flips him over, hands and knees on the ground with his ass up in the cold air. The zombie mounts him, lining his dick up to the necromancer's other hole, not his ass hole, and slowly plunges in his newly improved dick. 

"OOHHH!! AAAH! OH MY GOD YES!!!" The necromancer screams. It sheaths in perfectly, stretching the necromancer's lips wide, and filling him until it reached his cervix. The necromancer moans as the zombie pushes further, and his cock is slurped in even deeper into the necromancer. He can feel his cockhead bulging into his lower abdomen. The zombie let's the writhing necro adjust before pulling almost all the way out, and slamming back into him. 

"AHH! Yes- FUCK! Breed me! Ah, ah, ah ah, ah!" He moans. The zombie is fucking him relentlessly. He thought the wall fucking was incredible. But this? Being bred on the floor, a cock almost as big as his arm drilling into his insides? This is transcendent. His eyes roll back into his skull as the zombie manages to pick up more speed. He's not cheaping out on the workload as he continues to pull out almost completely before slamming in again, hitting the cervix, and then forcing his way past it, having his rotten flesh rearranging his insides. He does it so quickly, too.

It's building up, the necromancer feels his orgasm coming on. By the twitches and speed-ups the zombie is doing, it looks like he isn't far behind. If the necromancer wasn't having his brains fucked out he might wonder what a zombie's cum is like. Even if he could form coherent thoughts, he wouldn't have to wait much longer for an answer. The fat cock pumping in and out of him gets faster, more desperate. The zombie climbs on top of the human, smothering his sweaty body with his heavy dead flesh. The zombie grips onto the necromancer, his arms easily reaching around and fingers his clit with one hand as the other hand presses against his chest, rubbing his nipple. The necromancer has the side of his face pressed against the floor, breathlessly moaning as the pleasure wells up inside of him. The zombie tightens his grip on every part of him, and slams as hard as ever, slipping through the cervix and into the necromancer's womb. Hot fluid bursts out of the zombie's cock, coating the insides of his human lover a milky white. The zombie lets out a slow, deep moan. The steamy spunk is released in ropes inside of him, filling him up more than he thought possible. He can feel his stomach bulge as the zombie remains hilted, balls deep. The seemingly endless flow of cum finally fills the necromancer so much it starts spilling out onto the floor in thick globs. The necromancer screams in pleasure as this pushes him over the edge, he loses control as he convulses and cums on the zombie's hot, thick, steaming cock. He's able to get a view of his stomach as the zombie slowly pulls out. He sees the bulge of the cock leave his body. Upon exit buckets of cum pour out of the necromancer. He shivers at the feeling of it leaving him, wishing more would stay in. 

The zombie catches him off guard by gently lifting up the necromancer and gingerly laying him on the couch, cum still leaking from his hole. The zombie's incredible member is no longer fully erect and is starting to shrink back to its original size, but the necromancer is focused on his face. It seems so much softer than before. He gets a blanket and drapes it over the necromancer before leaning down and giving him a sweet kiss. The necromancer is even more surprised at himself, because instead of deep-throating his tongue, he kisses him back just as affectionately. 

The zombie turns to leave.

"W-wait." The necro croaks out, his voice sore from screaming. "I want you to stay. If- if you want to that is." He stammers. The zombie stops, and lifts the corners of his mouth ever so slightly. The necromancer thinks this is a smile, and smiles back. 

Cut to a few minutes later, the necromancer is cuddled on top of the zombie, their bare chests together and legs intertwined, as the necro quietly snores into his lover's neck. The zombie shifts to make sure the blanket is covering his human enough.  



	2. Zombie No. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excessive cum, face fucking, mild kidnap vibes- but everything is clearly stated as consensual. More after-care

The necromancer is gently awakened to the sound of heavy rainfall rhythmically drumming on the old roof of the cabin. The cabin is only slightly more illuminated than the previous night, thanks to the heavy clouds completely drowning out the late morning sun. He basks in the soft glow of the watery light, doing very little to warm up the cabin. Upon shifting his position he remembers why he's here, on the couch, naked under his scratchy wool blanket. 

The zombie that had so thoroughly fucked him last night is right where he left him, their bodies intertwined in a loving swirl of skin on skin. The necromancer breathes in his scent, earthy and damp, like the forest floor under a pine tree. He supposes it makes sense since he was popped out of the ground. The necromancer chances a glance at his partner's face, hoping to not wake him. When he does, he sees the undead eyes gently looking back at him, obvious they had been awake the entire night without trouble. He smiles up at his reanimated creation and turns to kiss him on the mouth, the zombie returning the favor. The good morning kiss quickly turns into a make out session, and it's not long before the necromancer turns entirely around, sitting on the zombie's lap with his arms around his neck, allowing his whole body to grind into the kiss. The zombie's member starts to grow stiff, sliding around the necromancer's crotch, begging to be pressed into his increasingly slippery folds. 

The necromancer opts to tease him a bit instead of sinking down immediately. He humps him slowly, getting off on the friction alone. The zombie is growing impatient as he takes his abnormally long tongue and slithers into the necromancer's mouth. The necro moans in delight as it pumps in and out, fucking his throat almost as effectively as a fat cock would. The necromancer shoves his face into the zombie's, trying to be as close as physically possible for that long, slimy tongue to reach as far back as possible. After more grinding and moaning, the zombie slowly takes his tongue back, making sure to drag it along so the necro shivers as it finally pops out. 

Gently, but with a firm hand, the zombie presses the necromancer to a laying position on the couch. He gets to the floor, spreads the necro's legs, and puts that long tongue to some real good use. His jaw unhinges and essentially encases the necromancer's crotch area. That stupid long tongue withers and slides its way from his asshole to his folds, careful not to penetrate. 

"Are you- ah- getting back at me?" The Necromancer smiles at the zombie that's looking at him expectantly. The necro laughs and takes the zombies head with both hands, shoving it into his groin. That amazing tongue penetrates deep. 

"Ah! Yes, yes please!" The necromancer shouts, riding his partner's face as that tongue goes deeper than he thought possible. Having a cock in there is fantastic, but the dexterity of the tongue and its unnatural length and girth, send the necromancer over the edge fairly quickly. He gasps and curls himself around the zombie's head, convulsing in orgasmic bliss. 

It takes a moment of heavy breathing to carefully uncurl himself, and lay flat on the couch. The zombie removes his tongue and looks to his lover, covered in sweat with a fat grin on his face. The necromancer sees his partner's cock, increasing in size, now standing at full length. The necromancer smirks and opens his folds up to show off to the zombie. That's all he needed. He lines up the necromancer, throwing a leg over each shoulder, and plunges his dick right into the necromancer's folds. 

"Oh! Ah, mm, yeah just like that." The necromancer says, leaning back as the undead dick steadily thrusts in and out of his hole. "Are you gonna breed me again big boy?" He says. His hands glow faintly as he casts a spell, and then a few more. The zombie's cock starts growing, inside of him this time, and he moans in delight. He can see the bulge, just like last time. As it gets longer, the tip of his cock starts kissing his cervix again. One of the spells he just cast makes it not only possible to penetrate, but rather easy. The same spell he used last night. 

"Come on babe -hah, don't go easy on me!" With the leverage from the couch the zombie is able to bury his cock in rather forcefully, the necromancer moans loudly as he does it again. The bell end of his cock slips past the necromancers cervix with a bit if a push, and he pulls it out again. The zombie leans over him, trapping him to the couch as he fucks him like a sex toy.

"Unh unh unh unh, oh!!" The necromancer shouts, digging his nails into the dusted flesh in his lover's back, clawing deep marks into the withering skin. It only takes a few moments longer until the zombie ruts into the necromancer, as his dick lets out the warm white fluid straight into the necromancer's womb. He stays hilted for longer this time, allowing every single drop of cum to be hungrily swallowed up by the necro's body, every pulse of muscle and gush of cum can be felt inside of him, and he reaches his climax yet again, letting out a scream that drowns out the insistent rain. 

The zombie let's his softening cock drop out unceremoniously, as the human pants heavily, still trying to recover from the absolute bliss he just experienced. Repeating the motions of last night, the zombie kisses the necromancer and retrieves the blanket that had since been discarded on the floor. He goes to wrap the necro in it but he stops him.

"I don't need to sleep now, it's day time." He smirks at his undead partner. "I'm certainly not done either. How about– if you're okay with it I mean– we invite someone else?" 

"Mmmmnnnnnhhhhhr." He replies.

"Oh right, uh, moan once if you want to have a threesome."

"Mmrrnn." He moans back. Short and simple, it's clear he understands. 

That night, as rain continues to come down in buckets, the necromancer has set up another ritual. Another zombie will walk the earth tonight, hopefully horny and wanting to fuck. If not, he can always try again tomorrow night. As required, lightning strikes and spells activate, and it isn't long before a violent knocking rings through the little cabin. 

The necromancer is in a thin black, silk robe, loosely tied to cover his crotch, just barely. Teeth marks adorn his skin in a pretty red, all over his neck and collar bones. The original zombie has his pants back on, the rough and rotting canvas tied a little bit too low on his waist, tight enough around his cock so little is left to the imagination. He too is covered in bite marks, but they're not red or starting to heal, they're just holes. 

The door flies open and there is a man dressing in a fine fitted suit. Even through the mud and filth, it's clear whoever he was in life, he had a lot of money. He seemed younger, like he died in his twenties, rather than the original zombie that looked to be mid thirties. Something is off with his leg as he struggles to limp forward, though desperate to reach the human. 

"Hello, I am your creator. I wanna fuck you along with my partner here. You are officially allowed to decline." He states confidently, already getting wet from the absolute mess of a man in front of him. The new zombie stops and looks around, his fine shoes ruined and leaving heavy footprints on the wooden floor. The necromancer notices the growing tent in his pants and smiles from ear to ear.

"Moan once if you wanna!" He can't contain his excitement, eyes glued to the newbies outlined cock.

"Hhrrn." Newbie states clearly. 

"Oh, wonderful," the necromancer bites his lip, then runs to the new zombie and starts viciously kissing him, letting his silk robe ride up so he can grind his bare self against this new man. With a wave of his hand the mud and filth is removed from the new zombie, his clothes more obviously worn and shredded without the mud to hide the tearing seams. 

"Don't hold back," the necromancer heaves into the zombie's ear in between face sucking. "I want you to do whatever you want with me." He moans as the new zombie reaches around and spreads his ass, toying his asshole with a finger. The original zombie comes up from behind, holding themselves to the necromancer, his dick hard against the necro's taint, rubbing back and forth. OG zombie reaches down his robe and has his fingers slide into his folds. His decaying fingers glide in and out as he curls his knuckles to reach in deep. The necromancer yelps in pleasure, the two zombies sandwiching him with their hard cocks rubbing against him and their fingers filling up all his holes down there. The poor man becomes a moaning mess, not able to think through the euphoria of being played with at every angle. 

"Inside– hah, hah, hah… I need you inside me." He manages to huff out. Instead of obliging, the new zombie stops completely, and with the ease and strength unexpected from a corpse, the new zombie slings the necromancer over his shoulder. 

"What are you doing???" He yelps, the new zombie's hands still spreading his ass cheeks apart. 

"Hrnnnggg" the newbie replies. The necromancer shivers in anticipation. This zombie has a plan. What's he gonna do with him? Images of wild and various fucking positions enter the necro's mind, causing his head to spin. The necromancer is slung over newbie's shoulder. His silk robe loosely hangs off of his cold, swear soaked skin, with his bare ass spread and displayed for the world to see. New zombie, with his noticeably rough limp, starts to head for the door. Upon opening it, the wind and rain destroy any ounce of warmth the cabin may have held. The original zombie follows close behind, also with a look of reserved anticipation for what the newbie has in store.

The necromancer weakly protests, in an obvious "playing along" voice. If he so pleased, he could get away without more effort than a flick of the wrist. He was in no danger, but man was it hit to pretend he was.

"Oh no! Please sir, not into the cold and rain!" The necro shouts, all the while smiling and feeling himself get wetter in his crotch. 

As they leave the cabin the full extent of the rain really hits the human. It was early fall, the leaves were just starting to change, and it was the first actual cold week they've had. His nipples go rock hard, rubbing against the suit of his capture, who seems determined to arrive to some unknown location. The dark rain is coming down in sheets that sting his exposed skin, even with the cover from the trees it manages to soak him through in seconds. From his slung over view, the human sees OG zombie quickly following behind, his cock poking hard out of the opening in his pants.

About 10 minutes into the forest hike, newbie throws the necromancer to the ground. They're in an unremarkable spot, nothing seems special about it. Newbie doesn't allow him to get a good look at the area before he shoves the necromancer against a large, mossy log. He hastily unbuckles his pants so they fall to the muddied earth, and immediately thrusts his cock into the necromancer's already slacked mouth. 

The necromancer can't believe how absolutely turned on he is. He grabs at the newbies thighs, hugging them to bring his face against the ball sack of the new zombie. The new zombie allows this for only a moment before slamming the necro's head against the log, allowing the stability he needs to thoroughly fuck his face. The necromancer's eyes roll back in his head as the new zombie humps the humans face with no sign of concern or holding back. Through the aggressive humping, the necromancer manages to get his hand to his folds and starts fingering himself in line with the fast-paced mouth fuck he's receiving. Newbie's dick slides to the back of his that and out again with ease, the end of his cock pushing just enough to see a bulge in the necromancer's throat, when it suddenly stops. The necromancer's mind comes into focus to protest, but sees OG zombie has stopped newbie. OG sits next to the human, Hus undead cock ready at attention. He lifts the necromancer and gently places him over his waiting cock. 

"Please–" the necromancer begs, twisting his waist, needed to be impaled. The OG zombie takes that permission, and sinks into the necromancer's folds. 

"Oh YES, ah- ah- ah- more! Please fuck me more!!!!" He pleads. OG zombie starts pistoning his dick in and out, power bottoming as the necromancer moans in delight. The human is on in reverse cowboy. He moves his arms behind him and awkwardly manages to lock his arms around the OG zombie as he bounces the necromancer up and down. OG takes his calloused hands and explores the human's body, running his fingers against his nipples and up and up and down his delicate ribs. His hands trace the necromancer's chest scars with a tenderness he will never forget. One of OGs hands continues to explore, while the other snakes down the necromancer's torso, landing on his clit. 

"Oh-" the necromancer's voice drops and he squirms into the zombie's fingers. "Yes, ooo, mm yeah." He says breathlessly. He only gets a few more clear moans out before the new zombie decides it's his turn again. Still impaled on the one zombie that's sat underneath him with his hand desperately massaging his clit, newbie shoves Hus fat cock back into the human's mouth. The necromancer's head presses against OGs chest, a much softer surface to have his skull fucked against. 

In and out, in and out, being spitroasted has his head in a complete fog of pure bliss. The zombie have it synchronized, where they thrust in at the same time, making sure the necromancer is as full as he can be before cruelly tearing away that feeling and replacing it with emptiness, before repeating the whole thing again. 

"Mhm, mhm, mhm!" The necromancer moans through the meat that's fucking his mouth. He's in heaven, but with a basic spell he thinks he can reach nirvana. A wave of His hand and he feels it immediately. OG zombie grows a sudden second cock, and with very little guidance, shoves that pecker into the necromancer's asshole. 

"MMMmmmmHMM!!!" He yells into the dick in his mouth. All if his holes are filled, and he's never felt more alive as two dead things fuck him mercilessly. 

The two conjoined cocks slamming into him is an entirely new experience. The cock in his asshole is starting to grow as he get accustomed to it, and soon enough they match in their size, rocking the necromancer back and forth, sliding in and out with ease. The original zombie seems to enjoy their presence as much as the necromancer. His head is swung back and his mouth is panting at the sky. He puts his entire being into shaving himself as deep as he can go into the necromancer. He has his rotted arms tightly clutched around his human's waist, feeling the one cock push up against his cervix. It feels like the original zombie might be getting close to cumming inside of him, so he pulls the spell that allows for cervix penetration and quickly casts it upon himself. 

"Mmh, mmh, mhh, mmh, mmh–" the necromancer chokes out on the fat cock that's currently pushing down into his throat. The zombie, mostly quiet this whole time, start grunting themselves. Newbie is the first, grabbing the necro's head by the side and fucking his mouth with more precision and purpose than before.

"Nnnng, hrng, hnmmmrgg" newbie moans. OG zombie was apparently waiting for a signal to make some noise because as soon as newbie started moaning, so did OG, grunting with each thrust, now the tip of one of his cocks slipping ever so slightly past the necromancer's cervix. Newbie's thrusts start to be more aggressive, giving the human a few thrusts that send his dico further than any time before.

One harsh thrust, the necromancer let's out a moan. A second harsh thrust, he feels the undead cock slip down his throat, and he gags ever so slightly. The third thrust, newbie tightens his grip on the necromancer's head and plows his throbbing cock as deep as he can get it, his balls flush up against the necromancer's chin as sweet release comes. His sack moves and his cock twitches, right before an explosion of cum bursts from the new zombie. The first batch goes hot and fast down his throat, he can feel the warmth drag down his organs and settle in his stomach. The necromancer's eyes roll back in complete heaven, savoring every twitch and movement, the veins on his tongue. Slowly and deliberately, newbie backs up his pelvis, running as much meat against the necromancer's tongue as he possibly can. As the tip starts to slide out he comes again, smothering the necromancer's mouth, splashing him in the face with the white viscus fluid. 

"Oh wow," the necromancer gasps, licking it up and happily swallowing what remains in his mouth. "You really were backed up, huh." Before he can comment on anything else, the original zombie humps his way into his cervix, and blows his load into the necromancer's womb once again. The necromancer screams in pleasure as he feels his womb fill up,  _ and _ his ass, as the second cock came at the same time. The necromancer shivers and convulses in pure pleasure while OG retrieves his cocks, upon exiting having heaps of cum spilling onto the forest floor. The necromancer breathes heavily, watching the cum inside him slowly leak out. 

He's only allowed to sit in this state of afterglow for so long. Newbie grabs him and spins him around, so he's on all fours, hovering over the OG zombie that looks mildly confused on what's happening. It doesn't take long to figure out, as newbie stuck his still hard dick directly into the necromancer's folds, using the sloppy seconds to glide in without any resistance.

"OH! Oh gods, ah yes!" The necromancer screams. OG takes this opportunity, Hus human being fucked directly over him, and snakes his tongue into his mouth. It's like giving another blowjob, as the necromancer twists it around and sucks on it hard, using his own tongue to help along. 

Newbie fucks the necromancer doggy style. He's fucking him more animalistic than before, which is saying something since he was never cordial begin with. With the face fucking and another cock slipping into his womb again, the necromancer cums at the same as the newbie, mixing his cum with the original zombie's, happily swirling around and making a fat bulge in his stomach. 

As expected, upon pulling out more cum sloshes to the ground, mixing with the mud. Newbie gives a deep, satisfied moan.  The wind seems to have died down and the rain has returned to large drops rather than stinging sheets. Thoroughly soaked through and fucked silly, the necromancer passes out without a second thought. 

The next morning, the necromancer blinks his eyes open to his room, curtains dimming the sunlight trying to burst through the windows. The first thing he notices is how sore he is, the kind of sore after a hard workout, it hurts but in a fulfilling way. It feels good to be sore like this. Hus memory returns of him collapsing outside in the rain, but here he's dry and warm. That's when he notices two bodies are on each side of him, both of them without clothes, and both holding him so close, that if they breathed he would feel it. He smiles before shuffling further in his bed, and falling asleep in the arms of the guys who gave him the best fucking of his life. 

He sure hopes being dead has made them infertile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this purely because of that comment, holla

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know if you guys have any requests for the next chapter or a new story all together


End file.
